Frederic x Allegretto One Shot
by Mini Myu
Summary: Frederic, a famous pianist, left wounded from a monster seeks refuge in a cabin with his friend Allegretto. Things tend to warm up when his clothes have been rid of and he comes to..


My first lemmy, Frederic x Allegretto (I know, isn't it gross? XD If you think about it, age difference wise, I think it's rape o.o) I would love opinions and tips, I was going to take ES requests, but since this was my first, I wanted to try and improve before I did anything.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A horrid scream emitted from behind Allegretto, a handsome young boy with Grey-tinted hair and a sword held tightly in the palm of his right hand. His dark eye's glinted as Retto turned his head slightly and held back a gasp that welled from within his throat. One of his fellow comrades, Frederic Chopin, lay clutched feebly in a beast's jaws. They where on their way to Forte Castle, Retto, Frederic, and others alike, all with their own personal business to attend too. The beast had appeared before him in a green blur, shoving right past him to sink it's teeth into the pianist's shoulder. Retto clutched the handle of his sword and ran forward, racing along an arrow that one of his friends had strung, Viola.

The arrow struck the back of the monster's hind leg. It's scales dented as it pierced through, letting trickles of crimson drip down. It was a bit ironic, for it held no avail to the beast, but it was only when Frederic had brought his knee up and kicked it's lower jaw that the monster let go with a gag, letting a flurry of blood and it's prey hit the ground. Retto recited, only a few feet away from the creature, "Guide their ignorant eyes, Blazing Sword of the Sun.." His sword seemed to radiate with a fiery glow, letting the sun's aura encase it. Leaping, he brought his sword forth, "Sun Slash!" The creature turned it's head around, only to have it sliced clear of it's head. Spraying liquid from where it's head was once connected, the creature's knee's buckled underneath and it fell a mere few inches away from Frederic.

Frederic! Allegretto landed awkwardly, tripping over himself. He blinked, resting his sword and walking around the monster. It was there that he saw Mister Chopin, his body shaking and his hand clutching his shoulder, which was soaken in red down to his fingers. "Here," Retto began, nudging himself under Frederic's arm. "Let me help you u-"

"I'm fine." Frederic grunted, pushing the boy away.

Allegretto tilted his head quizzically, "Your hurt, I think it-"

Frederic forced himself up as Retto spoke, it was obviously that he only did it out of his pride and dignity. Only to fall back onto the floor on one knee, groaning in pain from so much blood loss. Allegretto looked at him helplessly as he fell onto the ground face-first, blacking out.

Viola, the blond who had shot the arrow, raced over to Allegretto's side. "Is he going to be okay?"

Retto nodded, "I'm sure, we just need to treat him soon." He said it more to reassure himself than anyone else.

"Well, come on! Jazz found a empty cabin up ahead. We have lost enough time as it is, so we will keep going from here. Will you be alright alone?"

Allegretto blinked, and said softly, "Yes, me and Frederic will be fine. We will catch up with you soon."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Allegretto had stripped Frederic of all of his upper clothing, revealing the nasty bite that was embedded in the man's shoulder. He looked so fragile, laying their soundly on the only bed in the cabin. Retto took his place on a stool at the bedside, wrapping his arm in pale bandages after clearing it of old blood, only to have it replaced with new blood. He found it surprising that his eye's kept straying to Frederic's waist and below, and was even tempted to rid of his trousers, out of what he thought was curiosity. Or was it something else?

"Something interest you?"

Retto jumped, and looked at Chopin. His eye's were glazed, slightly open and he was smiling comically. The boy looked into his deep blue eye's for a moment before responding. "How long have you been up?"

"About three minutes before you started staring at my penis."

Allegretto's face reddened, tearing his gaze away from the musician. "I wasn't...staring...."

"Oh really?" Frederic asked, "Then why are you so red right now? I personally do not see any problem with looking at something you want."

The boy brightened a little more as he turned his face toward Frederic who was sliding his hand down to his pants. He flinched, a spasm of pain coursing through his veins from his shoulder. Tilting his head over to Retto, he said softly, "Why don't you help me out? I can promise it will be very.....rewarding...."

Allegretto pushed himself off the stool with some effort, trying to pry away from Frederic's deadly gaze. Sliding his finger under both Frederic's pants and boxers, he was able to slide it down past his legs. He drank in the sight of Frederic's erection, savoring it for a moment when he heard him whisper.

"Go ahead, I don't bite." His body was relaxed, as he opened his legs more it allowed Allegretto to nudge himself in between and clasp his lips over the tip of the head of Frederic's penis. Allegretto had never done anything like this before, but he had instinctively put his mouth over the man's member, sliding it deeper into his mouth. When it wentt too far, he gagged, letting go and recoiling.

"Ahh, your a virgin." Frederic said in a soothing tone, then continued. "You'll be fine, you just need to get used to it, try again."

The Grey-haired boy looked back at Frederic's member, he didn't seem to mind it at all. It made him wonder if he thought it was wrong with what they where doing. Was it bad? Retto shook his head, ridding it of thoughts and tried again, sliding his lips back over the musicians penis. He gagged again, but not as bad as the first one had been. With a few more trys of failure, he had finally succeeded in getting past and let it hit the back of his throat. With this, Frederic let out a small groan.

Retto blushed, he had yet to hear Frederic groan. Even though it was faint, it was surprising to hear such a sweet sound emit from his throat. He suddenly wanted more than anything to hear him moan louder, wanted him to beg for more, wanted so badly to have Frederic scream his name.

Clasping the bottom of Chopin's shaft, Allegretto slid his hand up and down rhythmically as he bobbed his mouth over the head with his hand motion. Hearing Frederic's moans grow louder in satisfaction and feeling him thrust up to meet his mouth, he decided to let go. He then moved his hand out of the way and slid his mouth up and down his penis again. Grazing it slightly with his teeth, letting his own moans escape his lips.

"Unnnn....enough...." Frederic breathed under his flow of moans, nudging Retto away with his knee. Was he done already? It felt like only moments ago that they had started. Frederic forced himself up, he was having trouble from his wound and that bothered Retto greatly. He looked at his shoulder, dried blood had decorated the bandage now, good, it had not re-opened yet. While scanning the bite, Retto felt Frederic's hands clasp tightly around his own shoulders and push him down onto the bed.

Allegretto was forced to look into Frederic's deep eye's again, hypnotized. Not even noticing his hands trail down and slowly pull his pants and boxers down as Retto had down before him. It was only when Frederic placed his finger on the outside of his anal hole did Retto notice. He gasped, his body jolting and heart thumping loudly against his chest.

"Don't be afraid," Frederic said in a comforting tone, "Since your a virgin, I'll need to open you up first. It may hurt a little."

First? What where Frederic's initial plans? Allegretto wondered. His mind sidetracked from his thought to a slight pain the emitted from where he felt Frederic's finger slide inside him. He held back the moans that welled up inside him, biting his lower lip. Feeling satisfied, Frederic used a second finger to play with the rim of the boy's anal hole. Retto growled pitifully, raising his legs as if to tell him to hurry up. As if to acknowledge, the musician nuzzled his second finger inside him, making him cry out.

Retto clutched the bed sheets in his hands, clutching tighter as Frederic moved his fingers around, expanding his butthole. His head sank into the bed, longing to stretch his hand out and grasp onto something solid as if to take the pain away. Feeling a third finger slightly press against him Allegretto screamed, "No! Please!....no more..." It hadn't occurred to him just how loudly or pleading he had sounded until he heard it ring back in his mind. He felt weak and even embarrassed again.

Frederic leaned over, his dusky-blue hair brushing against his forehead and looked at him fondly. "It's almost over, I promise." Rasping his tongue on the outline of Allegretto's lip, he sought an entrance. Pushing his third finger in abruptly, Retto tilted his head back, moaning as he felt a more intense pain course through his veins. Frederic took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue inside his mouth, massaging Retto's in soft, synchronized strokes.

They both moaned in each others mouths, Allegretto's from pain and Frederic's from pleasure. He tore away from the kiss and the look on Retto's face was devastating, as if to take a child's toy away from it. He hadn't noticed it, but Frederic had used his kiss to distract him from the movement of his fingers in his anal hole. He had pulled them out, dripping with a strange liquid that Frederic didn't really glance at.

This time, Frederic placed himself in between Allegretto's legs. Retto's heart started to thump loudly again as he flinched when he felt the head of his erection poke at his entrance. Frederic couldn't help but suppress a chuckle, "You will feel no more pain, I guarantee." Placing his hands on the swordsman's hips, he slid himself in half-way with ease.

"Gnnn!" Retto clamped his mouth shut, trying to hold in his moaning again. He had to agree however, it didn't hurt at all, it was an intense pleasure that ran up his spine, resisting an urge to arch his back. However, it only made Frederic harden, making him want him even more, a more desperate need to hear him moan to his full potential. Frederic leaned over slightly, thrusting his shaft in farther and out a little in a steady rhythm.

Allegretto's head sank back into the bed, grasping Frederic's wrists in his hands, which where still wrapped around his waist. He was finally over-took by his ever-swifening movements and cried out, as if to let all of the moans he had been suppressing come out. Retto took a small chance to admire Frederic's sleek figure, and caress his hips closer to him with his legs. Frederic had moaned back, but much softer with effort as he clutched on tighter to Retto's waist, pumping in deeper and harder.

I...I can't do this...! Retto yelled at himself in his mind, writhing under Frederic's grip. It was obvious he had no intentions of stopping now, his own moans becoming harsher with his movements. Pushing down on Retto's hips with his palms and sinking his fingers in deeper, he could feel Frederic's body clash roughly against his. All he could hear was his own, loud groans, turning into screams and Frederic's pants, mixed in with some pleasureful moans.

Allegretto arched his back, screaming, relieving his previous urge, as Frederic did one final thrust deep inside him. He felt something move around inside, a liquid of sorts? Frederic slowly pulled himself out, his now limp penis drenched in a white liquid. The musician fell to his hands and knee's, sides heaving and mouth gaping for air. Retto on the other hand, also panted heavily, but didn't even have the strength to pull himself up! He felt Frederic snuggle himself beside Retto, and cherished the warmth that radiated off of his body. Something dropped on his shoulder, another liquid? Rolling his tired eye's over he saw a red blotch stain his skin. Blood.

He looked up, seeing Frederic's arm over him and blood trickle down the bandage. "Shit." Allegretto cursed, "Your wound opened up again, here I'l....ahhh..!" Retto had tried to get up, but there was an unknown feeling of pain and pleasure that gripped at him with icy claws from the waist down. He moaned in pain, falling back down onto the bed, body convulsing in violent shakes. He wrapped his arms around himself, as if to try and stop this involuntary action. He saw Frederic chuckle again in his deep, sexy voice from the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine, do you think that I am not capable of taking care of myself?" Retto did not answer, but only looked at him helplessly. "If anything," Frederic said, getting up off of the bed and taking a clean bandage while removing the old one. "It is I who will be taking care of you tonight." Alegretto smiled at him warmly, and closed his eye's for a much needed rest, but not before seeing the sky fade from purple to black and feel Frederic's body brush back against him. A kiss was planted on his cheek and a whisper as soft and melodic as the wind, "Goodnight Allegretto."

"Goodnight Frederic."


End file.
